


Klinika Świętego Aleksandra

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Zastępy AUs [4]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Gen, Lampka na prawdę przestań, Mental Institutions, Psychiatryk
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Fik typu scenki rodzajowe: typowy dzień w "x".Lampka ma problemy, reszta urojenia. Smacznego.





	Klinika Świętego Aleksandra

**Author's Note:**

> Jak się już spotkamy, to tylko Jasność mnie powstrzyma przed uduszeniem Lampki. Imperatorze szykuj się.

Ściany miały kolor zgniłozielony. Okna były kuloodporne. Michał gapił się na mrugającą żarówkę. To były trzy fakty, constanty, stałe w układzie jakim był zakład Saint Alexander’s. Innymi stałymi były szare bluzy, mętne spojrzenia pacjentów i zmęczone pielęgniarki. Każdy dzień zaczynał i kończył się dokładnie tak samo: pielęgniarki budziły pacjentów, ci jedli skromne śniadanie i rozchodzili się na zajęcia, potem obiad i terapia grupowa, zajęcia artystyczne i muzykoterapia, dalej kolacja, godzina na świetlicy, punkt dziewiętnasta trzydzieści pielęgniarki zaprowadzały pacjentów do ich pokoi. 

Lampka trącił Michała czubkiem buta. Michał nawet nie mrugnął, tylko z zawzięciem wpatrywał się w wiszącą w kącie, nagą żarówkę, jakby miała mu objawić prawdę o kosmosie. 

***

W ogrodzie Samael palił ukrywając się za krzakiem, zadowolony wyszczerz na jego twarzy mówił wiele. 

-Co żeś ukminił?- rzucił podejrzliwie Gabriel, jego oczy błyszczały dziecięcą radością. 

-A rozmawiałem dzisiaj z naszym jaśnie szanownym Żyrandolem- zaczął leniwie Samael

-Noooo!

-I powiem ci. Poczekaj na kolację. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą panie prezydencie.

***

Szanowny dyrektor placówki, doktor habilitowany A. Jaldabaot, pił właśnie tradycyjnie herbatę z prowadzącym psychiatrą, doktor Sophią Pistis. Zegar wybił szesnastą, pogoda była idealna. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi, niezbyt delikatnie.

-Panie doktorzu!- rozległo się wołanie pielęgniarki- Panie doktorzu!

-Tak proszę.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, uwieszona na klamce pielęgniarka miała ziemniaki z sosem, na głowie. 

-Panie doktorzu- powtórzyła- tam. Oni tam. Ja już nie mogę…

Siedzący przy herbacie lekarze spojrzeli na siebie w panice.

-Co tam się dzieje? Dokładnie- Zapytała Sophia przez zęby.

-Oni tam. Oni tam robią bunt.

*** 

Asmodeusz siedział w kącie stołówki i liczył pieniądze. Ten dzień byłby niezmiernie udany, sprzedał przecież dwa kartony fajek (i trochę jeszcze mniej legalnego towaru bardziej na stronie), jednak całą frajdę z udanego biznesu zrujnowała mu matka. Matka, która znów pofatygowała się sprawdzić czy jej synek ma się dobrze. 

-Szmata- przeklął pod nosem- dziwka, udaje tylko że jej zależy, żeby wskoczyć lekarzowi do łóżka. I jeszcze uśmiechała się do mnie, ta sztuczna lambadziara pierdolona- mamrotał. Tymczasem reszta pomieszczenia miała inne powody do robienia min. Miny te zdecydowanie różniły się od tej, którą robił właśnie Asmodeusz, jednak chłopak nie zauważał poruszenia panującego w około.

-Bunt!- Ryczał stojący na stole Lampka. Pozostali pacjenci rzucali w pielęgniarki jedzeniem. 

Gabriel z Razjelem stali w drzwiach, skutecznie, acz nie specjalnie, blokując innym przejście. Obserwowali toczącą się sytuację z mieszanką zachwytu i obrzydzenia na twarzach. 

-Bunt- krzyczeli inni. Samael zamiast posiłkiem, przyłożył rosłemu pielęgniarzowi pięścią. 

-No- powiedział Razjel tonem znawcy- to się nie skończy dobrze

-Nie, nie skończy- odparł Gabriel i zaczął nerwowo drapać rękę w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś znajdował się sygnet. 

-Bunt- Darł się Belial- Bunt kurwa!

***

Pistis biegła tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalały jej lekarskie klapki. Kiedy przepchnęła się już do jadalni, bitwa trwała w najlepsze. Część pielęgniarek leżała na podłodze przygnieciona ciałami pacjentów, którzy wgniatali im posiłki w twarze.

-Bunt- Wrzeszczał, wciąż stojący na stole, Lampka.

-Lucjan Morningstar! Proszę natychmiast do mojego gabinetu- krzyknęła stanowczym głosem.

Pokój ucichł. Buntownicy spojrzeli spanikowani na doktor Pistis. Lampka zlazł ze stołu i z pokorną miną wyszedł z jadalni. Pistis uśmiechnęła się do reszty słodko.

-Teraz. Proszę wszystkich o opuszczenie jadalni i udanie się do swoich pokoi. Rachela zapisze imiona wszystkich, którzy brali udział w bijatyce.

Rachela była jedną z pielęgniarek,a dokładniej tą, której udało się uciec. Trzymała teraz podkładkę i notowała z profesjonalnie złowieszczym uśmiechem, który ukazuje się tylko u zadowolonych z siebie ludzi, którzy właśnie dowiedzieli się, że mogą udupić swoich wrogów. 

-O kurwa- szepnął Gabriel

***

-Więc, panie Morningstar, może pan zacznie od powiedzenia mi, kto jest wplątany w ten cały… bunt. Nie wszyscy muszą cierpieć za garstkę odpowiedzialnych, nieprawdaż? 

-To tylko ja pani doktor.

-Bardzo dobrze wiem, kiedy kłamiesz Lucjan. 

-Kiedy pANI DOKTOR! TO TYLKO MÓJ POMYSŁ BYŁ! 

-Nie podnoś na mnie głosu Lucjan.

-Przepraszam.

-Dziękuję. A teraz. Kto z tobą kooperował?

-...- Lampka popatrzył na okno

-Rozumiem- Pistis zastukała długopisem w podkładkę- czyli mam zgadywać. Może był to Gabriel? Twój dobry przyjaciel, który ma żyłkę do spiskowania i knucia planów na każdą okazję. Albo Razjel, który wszędzie widzi wrogów? A może był to nasz młody Asmodeusz, tego chłopaka dawno nie widziałam w moim gabinecie, a tak się wszędzie kręci… Jego matka na pewno chętnie usłyszy jak jej synek sobie radzi. Dobrze wiesz dlaczego go u wysłała. Narkotyki to okropny problem. 

-Pani doktor, oni nie- Lampka urwał, spojrzał w podłogę i wzdychając powiedział- Samael. To był Samael.

-Jak ładnie, kolejny narkoman. Jeszcze z historią przemocy. Dziękuję Lucjan, byłeś bardzo pomocny. Miteasz zaprowadzi Cię do izolatki. Zobaczymy się jutro na terapii grupowej.

Lampka wyszedł z gabinetu ze zwieszoną głową. Miteasz trzymał luźno jego ramię, Lucjan tym razem nie próbował się nawet wyrwać.

***

Razjel obserwował pokój ze swojego łóżka, stojącego w rogu pod oknem. Pozostałe łóżka również były zajęte. Gabriel pół-siedział na swoim, nerwowo drapiąc rękę niemal do krwi. Rafał, który przeżywał kolejne już załamanie nerwowe, spał odurzony dużą dawką leków, podaną przez pielęgniarkę. Michał zwisał ze swojego łóżka głową w dół i machał nogami w rytm nie słyszanej przez nikogo muzyki. 

-Spierdolił to. Mówię wam- powiedział Gabriel po raz kolejny, nakręcając tylko swoją paranoję- Lampa spierdolił i zaraz wszyscy będziemy siedzieć po uszy w gównie. 

-Spokojnie Gabrysiu- powiedział Michał radośnie- Jasność wszystko naprawi. 

Razjel spojrzał na Michała jak na idiotę. Jego urojenia stały się ostatnio na tyle widoczne, że nawet jego najlepsi kumple zaczęli zauważać, że z Michałem jest coś nie tak. 

-Jasność powiadasz Michasiu? No tak, racja, Jasność…

-Razjel, nie pierdol- warknął nagle Gabriel- on serio może mieć rację. Coś w tym może być.

-A ty się uspokój. Pistis zaraz będzie mieć obchód. Pieprzenie Michała o Jasności w niczym nie pomoże, jeśli ta żmija będzie węszyć. 

-Pieprzenie? Razjel chodź tu, niech ja ci przypierdolę. Przez okno wylecisz- Michał wstał gwałtownie, zacisnął dłonie w pięści tak, że aż pobielały. Grymas wściekłości na jego twarzy nie był niczym nowym. 

-Uważaj sobie Michasiu- powiedział Gabriel kiedy Razjel wyciągnął ręce przed siebie- dobrze wiesz, że zadzieranie z magiem nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

Na korytarzu rozległy się kroki. Niewielki obcas stukał głośno, był to znak, że nadchodzi doktor Pistis, oraz pielęgniarka podająca leki.

-Jeszcze dwa miesiące- mruknął naiwnie (aczkolwiek bardziej desperacko) Gabriel- za dwa miesiące muszą nas wypuścić- dwa miesiące trwały już od kilku lat.

*** 

W izolatce Lucka zostawiono z kilkoma kartkami i pudełkiem węgla do rysowania. Lampka nie miał zamiaru rysować, ale innych przyborów piśmienniczych nie dawali mu do ręki, ze względu na jego epizody depresyjne. Zaczął pisać nie poręcznym kawałkiem węgla.

** _Lucjan “Lampka” Morningstar_ **

** _…_ **

Tylko co miał pisać. Wiersz, wiersz, wiersz. 

-No kurwa- przeczesał swoje krótkie włosy palcami i przetarł twarz. Był poetą, romantykiem, zagubionym chłopcem, który ścigał marzenia z Piotrusiem Panem. A teraz stał się konfidentem, zdrajcą, tym do którego zwróci się Gabriel i powie “I ty Brutusie”

***

Asmodeusz i Samael siedzieli sami w pokoju, dwa pozostałe łóżka, które zwykle okupowali Lucek i Belial, teraz były puste, a ich właściciele siedzieli w izolatkach.

-Te, ojciec.

-Powtarzam ci to ostatni raz Mod, nie jestem twoim ojcem

-Ja tam swoje wiem. Wiem jaka jest moja matka. 

Tak zaczynał się każdy wieczór. Zwykle rozmowy w tej kwestii kończył Lampka, jednak kiedy go nie było, nie miał kto powstrzymać tego co nadciągało…

Kiedy weszła pielęgniarka twarz Asmodeusza mocno przytulała podłogę. Samael siedział na młodym chłopaku, który wił się pod nim jak naćpana anakonda, ale nic nie mógł zrobić. Były żołnierz uśmiechnął się do pielęgniarki i radośnie powiedział.

-Gówniarz nie chciał się zamknąć. Pani rozumie- puścił do niej oczko.


End file.
